izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Eat a Knievel
is the eighth episode of Season 3 and the 40th episode of the series overall. The episode aired on May 23rd, 2017 and had 0.98 million viewers. Plot Liv shares the brain of a former daredevil with her new boyfriend, and the experience brings them closer. Blaine is back to his old ways. Meanwhile, Ravi makes progress in his new research. Finally, a discovery is made that could put Major in grave danger. Aly Michalka and Malcolm Goodwin also star.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170516cw01/ Cast 'Series Regulars' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles 'Guest Starring' *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard *Robert Knepper as Angus Debeers *Jason Dohring as Chase Graves *Tongayi Charisa as Justin Bell *Mike Dopud as AK Fortesan *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus *Anjali Jay as Carey Gold *Patrick Gallagher as Jeremy Chu *Nathan Barrett as Tanner 'Co-Starring' *Robert Ri'chard as Finn Vincible *Adrian Petriw as Rudy *Kyle Rideout as Alpha Dale *Teach Grant as Rooster *Catherine Barroll as Essi *Aidan Kahn as Zach *Daniel Boileau as Geoff *Shane Leydon as Bruise *Kylee Bush as Stasha *Veronika London as Taryn Phillips *Nelson Wong as Kong Hoshi *Joel Cottingham as Colby *Christian Westerveld as Irish Mercenary *Shayn Walker as Painter *Rhianna Jagpal as Groupie *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Dino *Lucie Guest as Vivian's Assistant *John Ennis Graham as Zombie Businessman *Don Lew as Zombie Henchman #1 *James Ralph as Zombie Henchman #2 *Maxwell Sloan Yip as Reluctant Mercenary *Aadin Church as Delivery Driver *Francisco Trujillo as Director *Andrew Tkach as Foodie Mercenary *Nathan Mitchell as Singing Mercenary Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Finn Vincible' - Obnoxious, prankster mentality Justin *'Finn Vincible' - Obnoxious, prankster mentality Brain Food *Fried brain with cayenne pepper seasoning. Body Count Finn *Cause of Death - Burned to Death Zombie Henchmen *Both shot by Blaine Comic Panel Titles *SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE *A GRAVES SITUATION *STUNT FORCE TRAUMA *A DIETARY STAPLE *AW, NUTS *WELL, HELLO DOLLY *THE HAYMAKER Title Meaning *'Eat a Knievel' – The title is a spin on the name of famous stunt performer and international icon Evel Knievel, along with a hint at a zombie's desire to eat people (or, at least, their brains). Soundtrack TBA Trivia *Rudy's wife appeared to be in on the murder, as she kept giving her aunt angry stares for doing stupid things that revealed Rudy's motive. **She brought the baby outside, revealing it has Finn's skin color. **She tells Liv and Clive how old the baby is, immediately after her neice said "no". Gallery Eat a Knievel (1).jpg Eat a Knievel (2).jpg Eat a Knievel (3).jpg Eat a Knievel (4).jpg Eat a Knievel (5).jpg Eat a Knievel (6).jpg Eat a Knievel (7).jpg Eat a Knievel (8).jpg Eat a Knievel (9).jpg Eat a Knievel (10).jpg Eat a Knievel (11).jpg Eat a Knievel (12).jpg Eat a Knievel (13).jpg Eat a Knievel (14).jpg Eat a Knievel (15).jpg Eat a Knievel (16).jpg Eat a Knievel (17).jpg Promotional videos References Category:Season 3 Episodes